


We Had a Bet

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Short drabble.   She had a bet and lost. Now Adam Page is intent on collecting





	We Had a Bet

“I’m not doing it.” You said defiantly glaring at the blonde seated next to you.

“We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.” Adam Page responded with a smug grin. 

“You can’t make me.” You retorted, chin tilting up stubbornly. He just gave you a look and you had the grace to smile sheepishly. Yeah he could force you to if he really wanted to. He was twice your size and way stronger. Still, you crossed your arms and glared at him, trying not to be intimidated from your position. When his grin turned calculating and self-satisfied you knew you were in trouble.

“Besides. If you don’t do it, I’ll just have to tell the Bucks that you’re a welcher.” He said in a sing-song voice. Your jaw dropped and you glared at your traitorous boyfriend. The last thing you wanted was the Bucks on your case. They would never let you live it down. 

“You do that and I will so break up with you.” You threatened only to be met with his laughter.

“No you won’t. You love me,” He said confidently. “I’m a catch. You’re lucky to have me.” 

“Am I?” You said dryly. “Not feeling very lucky right now.” You suddenly found yourself swooped up in his arms, your hands flying up to lock around his neck as he carried you easily towards the locker room. Locking the door behind you he set you on your feet before dropping to his knees.

“Adam what on earth are you doing?” You asked as he began fumbling with your shorts button.

“Showing you just how damn lucky you are.” He grumbled finally releasing the button and stripping you off your shorts and panties with one pull. You laughed as he pushed you backwards as he followed along on his knees until you fell back onto the couch. Before you knew it your legs were over his shoulders and his face was buried between your thighs. You moaned as his beard scraped the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs before his warm tongue poked out and swiped along your slit. You could feel Adam’s lips smile against you as he dove deeper pushing his tongue inside you while his fingers spread you open. Your hips arched to meet his tongue strokes, already desperate for him even though he had just started. Adam just had that ability to turn you into a mess with a few talented strokes. 

Your hands reached down to grip his hair, giving it a tug to urge him on. Adam happily obliged, stroking his down along your clit and flicking it furiously before dipping back inside you and repeating the pattern. While his tongue was inside you his thumbs were rubbing circles on your clit creating contrasting sensations that were driving you wild. 

“Adam!” You cried as you sped towards orgasm. Your legs clenched around his neck, thighs shuddering as he sped up his tongue strokes.

“Come for me baby!” He mumbled against you, thumbs furiously rubbing your bundle of nerves as you shattered around him. Adam licked deeply inside you intent on getting every drop of your juices he could collect before pulling away from you and setting your legs on the floor. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to your lips which you eagerly accepted, opening your mouth as he slid his tongue in, tasting the pungent flavor of your juices before breaking apart and resting your foreheads together. 

“Now, about that bet.” He said, making you groan and attempt to shove him off you while he chuckled.


End file.
